For years, the Ignitor of Metal Halide Lamps and High Pressure Sodium Lamps are composed by SIDAC (Silicon Bi-directional Diode Thyristor) and Pulse Transformer. Because the limit of the Break-over Voltage of the SIDAC, it""s hard to get a Voltage that are greater than 10 kV at the Secondary of the Pulse Transformer. This Invention applies my U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,395, Starter, and connect them in serial. The number of the Serial Starters is not limiting in this Invention. Therefore, an ultra high voltage is generated at the Secondary of the Ballast to apply on loads such like Discharge Lamps and High Voltage Loads. At the same time, if my new invention, a Controller Circuit, is applied on, this Invention will be more ideal. As my own experiment, it""s very easy to get an Pulse Voltage that is greater than 100 kV.
1. AC Source: The AC Source of this Invention can be House outlet or Industrial power source, the Voltage and Frequency of the AC Source is not limiting.
2. Starter: The Starter of this Invention is the Starter in my patent, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,583,395. For physical application requirement, two parts of original Invention are applied on, Master Switch Circuit and Ignition Circuit, and are not limiting.
3. First Timer Control Circuit: Timer IC and several electronic circuits compose First Timer Control Circuit. The purpose of this circuit is to control the ignition time of the Invention; that is, all of the ignition timing is control by this Circuit.
4. Second Timer Control Circuit: Power Source Circuit, Timing Control Circuit, Switch Circuit, and Current Transformer Circuit compose the Second Timer Control Circuit.
Power Source Circuit: The purpose of this circuit is to supply Source to other circuit by transferred AC Source to DC source.
Timing Control Circuit: The main construction of the Timing Control Circuit is as same as the First Timer Control Circuit. The difference is that the control Transistor changes from NPN Transistor to PNP Transistor.
Switch Circuit: It is a Comparator Circuit that composed by OP AMP IC, Relay Circuit, and Photo Coupling Circuit. The purpose of this circuit is Ignition Controller.
Current Transformer Circuit: Current Transformer and Rectifier Circuit compose it. The purpose of this Circuit is to judge weather the Ignition is done or not and directly control to the Switch Circuit.
5. The Third Timer Circuit: Current Transformer Circuit, Rectifier Circuit, and OP AMP IC, and Photo Coupling Circuit compose the Circuit. The main function of this circuit is to control the ignition of this invention. It is an other option beside the First Timer Control Circuit and the Second Timer Control Circuit.